


The First Meeting

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaker Sirius, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Second War with Voldemort, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: My take on the first meeting of Tonks and Lupin, featuring 12 Grimmauld Place and an unfortunate incident with Mrs Black's portrait.My first fic on this site!





	

It was night time at 12, Grimmauld Place, but no one was in bed. Sirius and Remus sat in the kitchen, Sirius dozing in a chair, and Remus idly going through reports.  
They were waiting for a group of members of the Order of the Phoenix to arrive and then it would be all go, making sure everyone had a place to sleep the night, so for now, they rested.  
Suddenly there was a bang at the door.  
Remus kicked Sirius. "Get the door, Padfoot, it's your house," He said.   
"Don't remind me!" Sirius groaned, getting up.  
Remus put his stack of reports down on the work top and was at the door of the living room when he heard a resounding thud and a female voice saying "Oh no! Sorry!"   
Mrs Black started screaming from her picture. He dashed forwards into the hall and grabbed the curtains, trying to wrench them shut. "FILTHY HALFBREEDS DESPOILING THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS!" She screamed in rage, making him flinch.  
A young woman he didn't recognize grabbed the other curtain, still apologising, and together they managed to force the curtains shut.  
"Sorry about that!" Said the young woman breathlessly. "It was all my fault. I'm Tonks, it's my first order meeting. I'm a halfblood, so I guess that was what that was all about."  
"No," he said softly, "It was because of me."   
She looked at him quizzicaly.  
"I take it you're Remus Lupin, then? I've heard that Umbridge woman talking about you. I like you already."  
Remus looked confused. She knew what he was and still thought he was worth liking?   
Just then Sirius came up. "Nymphadora! My favourite cousin!"   
"Do NOT call me Nymphadora! The name is Tonks, Sirius, Tonks!"   
"Sorry, Tonks," said Sirius with sarcastic emphasis on the name. "Anyway, they're waiting for you in the kitchen."   
"Thanks! I really shouldn't be late to my very first meeting," Tonks said cheerfully, hurrying off.  
"You ok, Moony? You look a bit flushed," Sirius remarked, with an amused glance at his friend's red cheeks.  
"Who was that?" Remus asked, still in slight shock.  
"Her? Oh, she's Nymphadora Tonks, my second cousin, you know. Why?" He laughed. "Don't go leading my innocent cousin astray now, Moony!"   
Remus blushed even more. "Don't be ridiculous! Come on, they won't start until we're there too."  
"Right," Sirius agreed, and they hurried off side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. All comments, favourites etc are much appreciated!


End file.
